In recent years, demand for energy saving of a traffic system is increasing. PTL 1 discloses a speed pattern generation scheme for minimizing power consumption while satisfying various constraints. The speed pattern refers to information in which ON/OFF of a brake and ON/OFF of power running are associated with time.